


of pleasures not for him ordained

by playwrightfate



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam is a fool, F/M, They're In Love Your Honor, that's all there is to say really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwrightfate/pseuds/playwrightfate
Summary: He’s halfway to the front door already when her shoes hit the forest floor, the sound of a car door slammed shut echoing around the warehouse.(set between book 2 and 3
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s), Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 5





	of pleasures not for him ordained

He’s halfway to the front door already when her shoes hit the forest floor, the sound of a car door slammed shut echoing around the warehouse.

_She’s wearing high heels again._

His eyes close to listen.

To the well-known rhythm of her heart getting closer, closer, closer…

The sound is warm. It carries memories, hopes. Pain and agony.

_The feeling of her hand in his. Skin, nerves, bones alight at the touch. The sensation lingers. Never ending._

_Spare me. Please._ And he’s not sure who he is talking to anymore.

Closer, closer, closer.

He takes a sharp breath he does not need. Stretches his fingers. Once. Twice. And with a tremble his hand reaches for the doorknob as he tries to will himself to be calm, collected. Placid. And to forget what could never be forgotten.

_The traces of her fingerprints impressed on his heart._

No. He had made too many efforts lately to keep his distance. He will prevail over this. He must.

But her hand is still lifted in mid-air when he opens the door for her (and it’s ridiculous, _foolish_ , how eager he was to open that damn door. He almost hates himself for it. Or he does. And that weakness of his that even nine hundred years of solitude could not obliterate completely).

Her lips part in surprise at the sight of him, her brow slightly furrowed. They’re almost the same height and one day the light that shines in her eyes, bright and so full of wit, will be his undoing. He’s certain of it.

She tilts her head to study his face for a second and then smiles (and that smile too breaks him apart every time).

“Oh. Adam. Hello.”

He steps away to let her in. “Detective.”

She comes in and he thinks that the way she moves could part crowds. Everything about her elegant, graceful. Strong. Proud. Head high, always. She’s Rebecca’s daughter no doubt.

He observes her movements and silhouette as she hangs her bag on one of the hooks of the hallway.

She’s traded her outfit of pressed white shirts and pencil skirts today for a loose, sleeveless black dress, straps tied into knots on her shoulders, and her usual stilettos for…

“Adam?”

His eyes snap up to meet her gaze and he finds her grinning at him, amusement shining in her eyes.

Oh, he’s been caught staring.

He feels heat creeping up his cheeks. He clears his throat, trying to regain composure. “Those shoes are inadequate.”

She arches a brow at him before throwing a quick glance down her feet and then looking back up at him.

“Hmm, no. I believe they’re in fact called _espadrilles_ ,” she pronounces the word in her native french, stirring something deep inside him, and the slight provoking gleam in her eyes sends a shiver down his spine, “and I think they are quite nice.”

Adam rolls his eyes but barely refrains the small, weak smile which threatens to spill on his lips at the playfulness of her tone. He looks at the shoes once more. With their high sole made of esparto rope, thin black cotton covering her toes and the back of her heels, black laces wrapped delicately around her thin ankles…

“Adam?” His eyes shoot up again and her smile is like a slap in the face. Dammit, he’s in trouble again. “Don’t you agree?”

He scoffs, folding his arms on his chest. “Hardly. What would you do if you were to be attacked and in need of fleeing? Those shoes would only hinder your movements. They’re useless.”

“Useless you say?” There is only mischief in her tone. He braces himself. “But I would have to disagree with you, Adam.” She steps closer and his heart flutters. As much as he’d like to deny it, he loves it when she does it. He revels in her proximity. “I believe they served at least one purpose _extremely_ well.”

He knows he should not take the bait. It’s a trap, of course. But the reasonable part of his brain is being silenced by her deep brown eyes and after all, he’s never been one to cower in front of a challenge. So he falls into it, drawn closer, almost willingly this time, his eyes locked with hers, and, spellbound, his lips move on their own, his voice hoarse when he says, “which is?”

Now her wicked gaze is an invitation that he once more follows, slowly, up and down the long, golden length of her legs, made strong by all the physical activities he knows she enjoys, sun kissed olive skin glowing…

For a moment he stands, abstracted, freed from his own shackles as he remains utterly, stupidly disarmed. Lost.

And he doesn’t see the fondness and the pain in her gaze as her own eyes roam over his face.

 _Oh, you,_ Siham thinks, the words almostforming soundlessly on her lips, her heart beating fast and shallow.

But she steels herself. Chuckles when his eyes trail up to hers again. Still dazed.

“So,” she says, slowly stepping away from him, “I believe the others are waiting for us. Shall we?”

Adam winces as soon as she turns her back on him, hoping, praying even, that his blush will have disappeared, that the erratic beating of his heart will have calmed down by the time he’s back with the others.

But then he follows her down the corridor, guided, lulled by the tapping of her shoes and the beating of her heart which he can barely differentiate from his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! you can find me [@thesewayhavennights](https://thesewayhavennights.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)


End file.
